A Warrior's Heart
by Caladhiel999
Summary: Kasumi was found on the steps of a shrine in Kobe when she was a baby. She has always been different, but even she did not realize how different. Rated M for language, violence, sexual scenes, drinking and frightening scenes.
1. KasumiMist

**This story will contain a lot of Japanese, but there will always be translations. It shall begin towards the end of the Hobbit and then go on into Lord of the Rings! As always I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

A Warrior's Heart

Written By: Caladhiel Alcarin

Chapter 1

Kasumi/ Mist

I was the one that nobody wanted. I was found in a basket on the steps of a shrine in Kobe when I was a baby. I had strangely shaped ears and pale blue eyes. I was not Japanese, but I was raised Japanese. An elderly couple found me and raised me as their own. Kasumi they named me, mist. They said I had a special gift, but I did not know what. My father taught me how to use a sword, and my mother how to use a bow. I learned how to throw small knives on my own. They died when I was 18.….and now I was 23. I had no one left but myself and somehow I ended up in a strange world locked in a cell. I had been walking home from the dojo when I just fell. I was grabbed by strangely dressed people and thrown into a cell. They took my father's sword and all my knives except one. I always kept a knife in my bra, because that was the one place most people would not check. My only problem was, the lock on the cell was not one I was used to. It was very, very old fashioned. I grasped the bars of the cell and started shouting.

"Koko kara watashi o mimashou! ! Watashi ga shita subete wa, maigo ni shita! Watashi wa tsumi o okashite imasen!" (**Let me out of here! All I did was get lost! I have committed no crime!**)

"So he has started imprisoning young women now?" came a rough voice.

I turned around and pulled out the knife. A shorter man sat in the very back of the cell. He had long black hair with streaks of grey. His eyes were a deep blue and he had a beard. He looked extremely strong and he had cobwebs in his hair. I understood English, but I could only say a few words.

"Anata dare?" I asked. (**Who are you?**)

He raised his brows.

"What?"

"Anata dare!?" I repeated.

He narrowed his eyes.

"Do I look like I speak your language? Where do you come from? The Grey Mountains? Rohan?"

I had never heard of any of those places.

"Kobe, Japan." I answered.

"Never heard of it. Well you are a prisoner of Thranduil now. The King of the Woodland Realm, the same as myself and my kin."

I looked outside and saw other faces now peering out of other cells. I turned back to the other man. I pointed to myself.

"Kasumi."

"Kasumy?"

I shook my head. He could not pronounce my name.

"Mist." I said.

"A strange name. I am Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror."

I tried to use what English I knew.

"Why here?" I asked.

He looked at me again.

"I was traveling with my men through this wretched forest when we were attacked by spiders. Shortly after we were captured by the elves and….wait a moment…your ears! An elf!"

I was very confused now. He looked angry and walked forward in a threatening way.

"Go taizai ni modoru! Watashi wa chucho shimasen koto o keikoku shite imasu!" (**Stay back! I am warning you I will not hesitate!**)

I waved the knife and he stopped. He was full out glaring at me now.

"What…..elf?"

"What elf? YOU!"

I pointed at myself.

"Kobe, Japan. No elf."

"Your ears!" he shouted.

I glared at him and went forward and picked him up.

"Not nice tease!" I said.

I let him go and went back to the cell doors.

"Tease? Do you even know what I am saying to you!?"

I looked at him and nodded.

"Why did they take you? Where did they take you from?"

I held up my hands, hoping he would understand that I did not know.

"Do you know where you are?"

I shook my head.

"You are in Mirkwood."

"Mirkwood?"

His look of anger and disgust was replaced by one of confusion.

"Do you know what I am?"

"Man?"

"True, but do you know what race?"

"American?"

Now he was really confused.

"I am a dwarf. The future king of Erebor."

"Erebor?"

"The Lonely Mountain?"

I raised my brow in question.

"Did you hit your head or something? Did you fall…not you are not all wet. Well I do not know if you are clueless, stupid or suffering from loss of memory, but you seem to hold no hate for dwarves."

"No hate. No…" I searched for the word.

"Understand?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Do you speak the common tongue?"

I assumed he meant English so I shook my head.

"Khuzdul?"

I gave him a confused looked again.

"Right…."

He went and sat back down. I walked forward and he raised one of his thick brows. I pointed at myself.

"Yujin."

"I do not understand you Mist."

I pointed at myself and then held up my thumb.

"You are alright?" he asked.

I sighed and I just nodded.

"We shall see."

I put away the knife as a sign of good faith and he nodded. I heard the cell door open and I jumped away and stood protectively in front of Thorin. A red haired woman stood there. She did not appear threatening.

"Easy now….I mean you no harm. My name is Tauriel. My king just wants to ask you a few questions. I will bring you back when he is done. I will not hurt you. Do you understand?"

I nodded.

"Wakarimashita." (**I understand.**)

I slowly walked forward and she tried to take my arm. I slapped her hand back and looked at Thorin.

"Watashi wa anata to anata no yujin o shutoku suru hoho o mitsukerudeshou." (**I will find a way to get you and your friends out.**)

Even though I knew he did not understand, I would do as I said. Tauriel brought me up to a throne. A man with long blond hair and a crown of leaves and berries sat upon it. Since he was a king I showed respect and bowed a bit. He smiled a little.

"A well mannered young lady."

I now noticed another man. He looked like the king but a little different as well. He was holding my father's sword. I pointed to it.

"Father….katana."

They looked at me strangely. I looked at Tauriel.

"Father katana."

"It was…your father's sword?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Where is your father?"

I looked down sadly.

"I am sorry. And your mother?"

I kept looking down.

"Oh."

I looked back at the man and held my hands out for the sword. He would not give it to me. I narrowed my eyes and stepped forward. The two guards drew their own swords. All I had was a small knife.

"Sore wa bakku o ataeru!" I demanded.

They did not know what I said. I pushed Tauriel away and drew the knife. The guards stepped forward but in seconds I was behind the young man holding my sword. I now noticed his ears. They were like mine! I held the knife to his throat and back up.

"Katana." I said.

He gave me the sword and I kept the knife firmly pressed against his throat.

"Leaving." I said.

The king stood up and I slowly began to back up. I looked over my shoulder several times until I found the front gate.

"Open the gate!" the man ordered.

The guards did as they were told and as soon as I half-way across the bridge I smiled. I leaned closer to the man.

"Sayonara." I whispered.

I pushed him forward and then dove into the river. They fired arrows at me but I was clever enough to dodge them. I smiled to myself, but then the river began to flow faster and stronger. I resurfaced and saw several barrels flowing downstream as well. I recognized a dwarf in the barrel as Thorin.


	2. Self-Sacrifice

Chapter 2

Self-Sacrifice

I swam towards the barrels and latched onto Thorin's.

"Mist?!"

I smirked and then I was smashed up against another barrel. A gate was blocking our escape. I saw a young and handsome dwarf jump out of his barrel and run towards the lever. However a black arrow struck him in the leg and he fell to the ground.

"KILI!" shouted a blond dwarf.

I pulled myself up and climbed up to the dwarf called Kili. A huge, hideous creature with a bow walked forward. I stood in front of the dwarf and drew my sword. It fired and I cut the arrow in half. I leapt forward but before I could kill the thing an arrow struck it. I looked behind me and saw Tauriel and the blond man running forward with more soldiers. I pulled the lever and lowered the dwarf into an empty barrel.

"Mist run!" shouted Thorin.

I jumped over the wall and ran along the shore. More and more of those creatures came and I killed all that came forward. Tauriel and the man were also killing them. I took my knife and threw it into one of the creatures. I saw the man jump onto the heads of two dwarves and start firing arrows.

_ I am impressed!_

He jumped off and then used a creature to surf down a slope and kill more of them. I saw Thorin and his friends get away and I was about to follow but I saw an archer go up behind the man. My eyes widened and I ran forward. It fired the arrow and hit me in the back of my shoulder. I fell to my knees and Tauriel came grabbed it.

*"Tauriel! Dartho! U-no hono. Ho hebo cuin."

I did not know what he said. I ripped the arrow from my shoulder and looked at it. There was something strange about the tip. My eyes widened.

"Doku!" (**Poison!**)

I threw down the arrow and looked at my shoulder. I was a fast healer, but something was making the skin around the wound go black. I grabbed my shoulder and then tried to run away. I fell and someone caught me.

"You saved my life."

It was the man.

"Legolas…."

She said something else I could not understand. My head was spinning and my vision was blurred.

Thorin's POV

Mist was shot. She saved my life twice over and helped us get away. She did not know me and I had been hostile towards her, yet she helped me. And she had saved my nephew.

"Who was that woman?"

"Her name is Mist. She was thrown into the same cell I was. She saved me, and helped us get away. She saved Kili too."

"She was strong! She moved fast and gracefully and knows how to use that weapon of hers." Dwalin said.

"She was shot. Saving that damned elf prince!"

Legolas' POV

She took the arrow that was meant for me. My people had imprisoned her, shot at her and yet still she saved me. She could die and I would never even know her name. I waited outside the healing rooms with Tauriel.

"~Why would she save me?~" I asked.

Tauriel looked thoughtful.

"~She has a good heart?~"

I looked at her.

"~No one is that pure of heart.~"

She smiled mischievously.

"~Your mother was.~"

I sighed.

"~My mother is dead. And her pure heart died with her.~"

Tauriel said no more and the healers came out.

"~She will live my prince, but the poison nearly reached her heart. She will need rest and plenty of it. She cannot leave that bed for at east 3 days. And….no wait!~"

She was up on her feet and running off. Tauriel ran after her.

Kasumi's POV

The medicine they had given me helped and I was back on my feet. I had to find Thorin and his friends. I ran down river until I saw a lot of blood.

"Stop!"

I turned and drew my sword. It was Tauriel, and I did not want to hurt her.

"Watashi wa anata o kizutsuketakunaiga, watashi wa anata wa watashi o tameshite mite, teishi shimasu." (**I do not want to hurt you, but if you try and stop me I will.**)

"You cannot be running around! You are wounded!"

I sighed and lowered my shirt so she could see my shoulder. There was not even a scar. Her eyes went wide and I smiled.

"Sayonara."

I dove into the lake and swam off.

Legolas' POV

By the time I reached Tauriel, the woman was gone. Tauriel was staring at the lake.

"~She is gone.~"

She turned and looked at me with wide eyes.

"There was no wound."

"What?"

"Her shoulder….it was as though she had never been shot. No scar or anything."

"Impossible."

"No…..she is the one the queen spoke of. She is the one who will bring peace back to Middle-Earth.."

I looked out at the lake. Far in the distance I could see her. She was staring at me.

Kasumi's POV

I could see him. I smiled a bit. I would not doubt he was very handsome and strong.

"Legolas."

I said his name a few times so I would remember. I hoped I met him again. In the distance I could see a town built over the lake. I figured that Thorin would go there, and I had to make sure he and his friends were alright. As I drew closer I saw a boat sailing away. I saw Thorin on one of them. I smiled and swam as fast as I could.


	3. We Meet Again

**Just so you all know, Kasumi thinks in Japanese.**

* * *

Chapter 3

We Meet Again

I followed the boat towards a mountain. I was tired when they finally got to shore. I swam up and several of the dwarves looked at me.

"Who are you!?"

"Thorin." was all I said.

He walked forward and smiled a bit when he saw me.

"Mist! You are alive! I feared the worst when I saw you shot!"

I smiled and held up my thumb.

"Good yes, indeed. Mist these are Balin, Dwalin, Gloin, Bifur, Bombur, Dori, Nori, Ori and Master Bilbo Baggins. This is Lady Mist, she is the woman I told you about."

"Ah and a right beauty she is!"

I smiled and bowed.

"She does not speak the common tongue but she understands it." said he.

I nodded and I noticed Kili and the blond dwarf were not there. I turned to Thorin.

"Doko Kili to kinpatsu no dowafu wa nanidesu ka?" (**Where is Kili and the blond dwarf?**)

"Kili?"

I nodded.

"Kili was wounded so we left him in the safety of Lake Town."

My eyes widened.

"Yajirushi ga dokusatsu sa reta!" (**The arrow was poisoned!**)

He looked at me confused. I pantomimed shooting an arrow.

"Poison."

Thorin's eyes widened.

"He is my nephew! And his brother Fili stayed with him. I do not know if Oin can help him."

I put my hand on his shoulder.

"I save Kili."

"You are going to save him? You do not even know us."

I smiled.

"Good people." I said.

He seemed shocked and I hopped into one of the boats and rowed back towards the town. Of course I could have just swam but the water was cold and I wanted to avoid getting sick if I could. In Kobe I never got sick, I did not know if the same would apply here. Kili had been shot in the leg, which meant the poison would take longer to kill him, but it had been more than a day already. I was running out of time. As soon as I approached the town guards aimed arrows at me. I sighed.

_ Looks like I am getting wet._

I dove into the water and swam around until I found a way into the town. I surfaced and started to try and find the dwarves. I heard cries of pain and went to them. I knocked on the door. A man answered and I looked inside.

"Kili?" I asked.

"Who are you? An elf?"

"No elf. Kobe, Japan." I said.

He looked confused.

"Lady Mist?"

I saw the blond dwarf, Fili. I pointed at myself.

"Help Kili."

The man let me in and I ran to the dark hair dwarf. His eyes…they were all wrong and he was pale as a sheet. I took out a knife and cut his pant leg off. My eyes went wide. The skin surrounding the arrow wound was pitch black. There had to be something I could do. The man was naming off herbs he had and the other dwarf Oin said he needed an herb called Athelas.

"I am on it!" said a dwarf with a funny hat.

He suddenly backtracked and looked at Kili.

"Do not move!"

I followed the dwarf.

"Where are you going?"

"Help."

He did not have time to do anything but nod. I followed him but I heard growling. I grabbed his shoulder and brought him behind some barrels. I held my finger to my lips and looked around. I saw something crawling on the roof. It was the same creature from the river.

"Orcs." the dwarf whispered.

I looked at him.

"Orc?" I asked.

He nodded.

"That is what they are. Orcs, foul creatures that hate everything. They serve Azog….he wants Thorin, Fili and Kili dead."

I looked towards the rooftops and saw more. I narrowed my eyes and drew my sword.

"You athelas."

He nodded and I jumped up and grabbed the edge of a roof. I pulled myself up and silently followed the orcs. They were heading for the house! I ran and then jumped forward. I drove my blade through two of them and then started to fight the rest. There were children living in that house, one could be no more than maybe 10. I heard the girls screaming and I knocked away an orc that was attacking them. I took a frying pan and handed it to the older girl. She seemed to understand and started to whack the orcs with it. Suddenly Legolas came through a hole in the ceiling. I smiled at him and he seemed surprised. I turned and continued to fight the orcs. Tauriel was also there. Together we took on the orcs. It was Kili who killed the last one. He saved Tauriel's life and I ran and dropped down beside him.

"Kili!"

I did not know how to help him. Legolas said something to Tauriel and then he left. Tauriel was about to leave.

"We are losing him." said the older dwarf.

I heard someone running up the ramp. I drew my sword and Tauriel reached for her blades, but she stopped.

"Athelas!"

I smiled.

"What are you doing?"

"I am going to save him."

I nodded and left to find Legolas. When I found him he was being thrown against a wall.

"Legolas!" I shouted.

I jumped into the air and landed between him and the large orc. I glared and held my sword up.

"Anata ga kare ni fureta baai, watashi wa anata o korosudeshou!" (**I will kill you if you touch him!**)

The orc swung at me and I ducked. It was fast, and I only just managed to dodge his swings. I was thrown back onto Legolas and when I looked at him I felt very embarrassed.

"Sumimasen."

I looked back but the orc was leaving. Legolas tried to go after it but I grabbed him.

"What?"

I shook my head.

"Danger."

He looked annoyed.

"I can take care of myself."

He tried to leave again, but I held him where he was.

"You go death." I said.

He looked at me curiously.

"Why did you save my life? Before with the arrow. You do not know me and I mean nothing to you."

He turned all the way around and faced me. I let go of his arm.


	4. Purity

Chapter 4

Purity

I slowly touched his chest, placing my hand over his heart.

"Strong….shikashi (**but**) no want die."

"You do not want me to die? Once more what am I to you? You do not know me. I do not even know your name."

I covered my heart with my free hand.

"Enishi…..connection." I said.

He stepped a little closer.

"I still do not know your name." He said softly.

I smiled.

"Kasumi."

"Kasumi? That is an unusual name, but unique all the same. Does it mean something?"

"Mist."

A smile tugged at his lips.

"I wonder why your parents gave you such a name."

I smiled more.

"No want die Legolas."

He chuckled.

"I have made no plans to die. But I must find where that creature came from and why he wanted that group of dwarves dead. If you want then come with me."

I bit my lower lip. He touched my hand and my eyes snapped back to his.

"I will not let you get hurt Lady Kasumi."

"No lady. Kasumi."

"Very well, I will not let you get hurt Kasumi."

I nodded and he led me to a white horse. He picked me up and set me on it's back then mounted it in front of me.

"Hold on, I will not be slowing down."

I wrapped my arms around him and he heeled the horse. It charged forward and I tightened my hold. I had never been on a horse before, and I did not want to fall off.

Legolas' POV

I smiled a little to myself. I liked the way she was clinging to me. For such a young woman, she was very strong. We followed the orc back into Mirkwood and then down south. I pulled back on the reins and she let out a little squeak.

"It is alright. But we cannot go any further."

She gave me a questioning look. I got off the horse and then took her off.

"If we go any further we will find ourselves in Dol Guldor. It is too dangerous."

She looked over my shoulder. Her eyes widened and she stepped back.

"Kumo!?"

I looked behind me, fearing there was something there, but all I saw were the spider webs.

"The webs? Is that was that word means?"

She shook her head and used her hand to pretend a spider was crawling on me.

"Spiders?"

"Spiders." she repeated.

I nodded.

"That is another reason I will not go near Dol Guldur. The giant spiders."

Her eyes widened.

"G…giant."

I smiled a bit.

"You learn quickly."

She smiled and nodded.

"Good, because I intend on staying at your side. You saved my life twice now."

She smiled and shook her head. She pointed at herself.

"Friend." she said.

I smiled and chuckled.

"Yes I consider you a very good friend Kasumi."

She started to smile again but then she screamed in agony and covered her ears with her hands. I dropped to my knees and put my arms around her.

"Kasumi!? Are you alright?!"

Kasumi's POV

I heard shrieks and then a man's voice. It was speaking in a language I did not understand, but the language seemed to be squeezing my heart so tightly I thought it might explode. Then I heard another voice, an old man's voice. 'Sauron' it said. A third voice reached my ears, it was Legolas' voice. I could feel his arms around me and I slowly looked into his light blue eyes. They were full of concern.

"Kasumi are you alright?"

I nodded. He stood and pulled me up with him.

"What happened to you?"

I looked for the right words.

"What Sauron?" I asked.

His face went pale and his eyes widened in horror.

"NOt what….Who. And you would say 'Who is Sauron?'"

"Who…is Sauron?" I repeated.

"A very evil sorcerer who should have died 3,060 years ago. How did you hear that name? Did someone tell you it? Was it one of the dwarves?"

I shook my head and I thought for a moment.

"Man…..orudo."

"Is that a name?"

I shook my head and tried to imitate someone old using a cane.

"An old man."

I nodded.

"I help."

"You want to help him?"

I nodded vigorously.

"No Kasumi! It is too dangerous!"

I frowned.

"Need to help." I said firmly.

He seemed torn.

"I cannot go with you. I am forbidden to go near that place."

I sighed realizing he was just following his father's orders. I smiled at him and hugged him.

"Arigato Legolas. Thank you Legolas. I be good."

I pulled back and took my pendant from around my neck. It was a jade circle with my name in Japanese Kanji engraved on it. My mother had it made for me when they found me. I put it in his hand.

"I come back soon. Sayonara." I said.

I closed his fingers around the pendant and then ran off.


	5. Gandalf the Grey

**I am very glad everyone is enjoying this story!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Gandalf the Grey

I continued south until I saw an old crumbling fortress. It looked abandoned, but I could feel something strange as I approached it. I knew something was here, or multiple things, maybe orcs. I looked around carefully and I saw someone in a cage. It was an old man! It had to be the old man I had heard. I drew my sword and slowly crept forward. I heard marching and I peered over the edge of the tower. My eyes widened and I saw hundreds of orcs marching off somewhere. I was close to the cage, although I did not know how I would get him out.

"Psst!" I said.

He looked at me. I held my finger to my lips. He had long grey hair and a long grey beard. He wore robes like someone on an online game playing as a wizard. I crept forward and sheathed my sword. I pointed at myself.

"Kasumi. Mist."

He nodded.

"Help." and I pointed at him.

He nodded again and I reached for him. He slid his hand through the cage, which I now saw had spikes pointing in at him. I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards me. I had him hold onto a beam and then I looked at the lock. I could pick it. I took my knife and pushed it into the lock. I listened carefully for the click and when I herd it I opened the door. I helped the man out and we snuck back towards the exit. I heard someone walking towards us and I panicked. We hid behind a crumbling wall. I guessed it was an orc because I heard it start shouting in a filthy, rough language. Other orcs responded and I peered around the edge of the wall. A very, very big orc with pale skin stood there. It started to sniff the air and my eye widened. I was scared, I did not know what to do and then it peered around the corner. It was looking right at me, but it did not seem to see me. It said something and then walked away. I was very confused at this point. I took this opportunity to make a run for it with the old man.

As soon as we were safely away I stopped running and the man looked at me.

"That was very brave of you Lady Mist."

I bowed low in respect.

"I know you understand what I am saying, but I know you cannot speak the common tongue."

I looked back up at him. His blue eyes twinkled.

"You hurt." I said.

His forehead was cut and bleeding.

"'You are hurt'." he corrected.

"You are hurt." I repeated.

He nodded in approval. I smiled at my improving English. I longed to be able to converse with Thorin, Tauriel and the others, especially Legolas. I smiled at the thought of speaking easily with him. My heart beat a little faster just imagining his smiling face.

"I am Gandalf the Grey. I knew a woman would come to Middle-Earth from a strange land. At long last you have returned to your homeland."

If I had not already met the elves, I would have refused to believe it. But seeing how they had ears like mine and were a lot like me I could not deny it. I just nodded, though I still did not know how I felt about it all. We walked back towards where I had left Legolas, to my intense surprise and joy he was still there. I smiled and ran forward. He looked relieved to see me. I stopped right in front of him and he put my pendant back around my neck.

"It gave me hope when you were gone. I am happy you have returned safely."

I smiled again and he looked at Gandalf.

"Mithrandir! It was you?" He said in shock.

I looked at Gandalf.

"Indeed. I have grave news, Sauron has returned. I saw him with my own eyes. He is the necromancer."

I was a little confused. I looked at Legolas for an answer but he shook his head slowly. I nodded and Gandalf spoke.

"I need to get to Erebor."

My eyes went wide then.

"Thorin." I said.

"Have you met him my dear?"

I nodded.

"He friend."

Legolas chuckled.

"He is my friend, Kasumi."

I looked at Legolas.

"He is my friend." I repeated.

The smile on his face was worth everything. It seemed to shed light on even this dark part of the forest.

"You improve quickly."

I smiled and nodded.

"I must make haste. Lady Mist will you come with me?"

Before I could answer I heard what I knew to be a dragon.

"Thorin!" I cried.

Thorin was my friend. I could not and would not let him die! I looked at Legolas desperately.

"Watashi wa watashi ga watashi no yujin ni eru no o tasukeru tame ni anata no tanomu!" (**I beg of you to help me get to my friends!**) I said desperately.

I was in such a rush to ask I forgot he did not speak Japanese. I took a deep breath and tried to think.

"Help I get my friend."

"Help me get to my friends."

I nodded.

"Help me get to my friends…..dozo." I said.

"Does that mean please?" he asked.

I nodded.

Legolas' POV

I could not just say no. I did not like dwarves, especially not this group of them, but they were her friends. And I did like Kasumi. In the short time I had known her, she had worked her way into my heart. She was selfless, brave and had the purest heart of all. I cared about her and I could not bear to see her upset. I touched her arm.

"I will take you to Erebor myself." I said.

She smiled brightly and bowed. I shook my head.

"You do not bow to me, or anyone." I said.

She nodded and I put her onto the horse. I mounted it behind her and told Gandalf I would send a horse for him.

"No need young prince. I have to speak with your father as it is. I will ask him for one when I arrive. Now fly and Lady Mist…."

Kasumi's POV

I looked at Gandalf.

"I can only hope you will be able to help Thorin see reason."

I was puzzled by his words. Legolas heeled the horse and my arms wrapped tightly around him. We had to stop. I made a small fire and sat down. Legolas sat across from me. I looked at the horse. I pointed at him and said,

"Uma."

He looked at the horse and smiled a bit.

"Horse." said he.

"Horse." I repeated.

He nodded and I pointed at the campfire.

"Kyanpufaiya."

"Campfire." he said.

"Campfire." I said.

We carried on like that, I would point to things and he would tell me the English word. I learned several of them that night. The next morning we were off again, and I prayed to Buddha that my friends were still alive.


	6. The Lonely Mountain

Chapter 6

The Lonely Mountain

When we reached Lake-Town, as he called it, it was in ruins. I gasped and Legolas pulled back on the reins. I jumped off the horse and looked for Kili, Fili, Tauriel and the two other dwarves as well as the family that helped them.

"Kili!? Fili!? Tauriel!?" I called.

Legolas called Tauriel's name and when we found them, Kili looked much better than he did before. I smiled and went to the dwarf.

"Lady Mist! I heard you helped Tauriel and the others to help me. And that you defended Bard's family from the orcs! That was very brave and kind of you." said Kili.

"I glad you better." I said.

Legolas came up behind me.

"I am glad you are feeling better." he corrected.

I smiled.

"I am glad you are feeling better." I said.

The others seemed amazed by my English and I felt proud of myself. Tauriel smiled at me.

"You improve quickly. I am very impressed."

I smiled and I noticed Kili was watching her. I managed to keep from smiling. I looked towards the mountain. I heard arguing behind me and looked over my shoulder. A fat well off looking man was pushing back poor people. I narrowed my eyes and walked forward.

"You filthy peasants! Get your hands off me!"

I grabbed the man and threw him a good foot or two across the ground. A small man with uni-brow started to come forward but I drew my sword and held it at his chest.

"No move." I said in a low voice.

I walked over to the fat man and knelt down.

"Who are you?"

"I am the Master of these people and of the town that was destroyed because of those greed ridden dwarves! Led by Thorin Oakenshield!"

I lifted him into the air. I never knew how strong I was, but I did not ponder it.

"No master of these people! Are greed and cruel. Dishonorable man! No master, no king! Thorin Oakenshield is king! No greed ridden, good people! My friends!"

I let him fall to the ground and then I turned away. People were staring at me and I walked forward. I was going to the mountain…..I only feared that I would find my friend Thorin dead. Legolas took me up on his horse and we rode away. Fili and Kili and the two other dwarves were behind us on ponies. We got closer and closer to the mountain and by the next morning we had reached it. The dwarves would not let Legolas get near the mountain.

"Wood elves are not welcome here! Of course you are Lady Mist but we he is not."

No matter how much I asked they would not let him in. I sighed and turned to Legolas.

"Take."

I put my jade pendant in his hand and smiled at him.

"I see you again."

I could see sadness in his eyes. I touched his cheek. It was bold of me but I wanted to reassure him.

"Kasumi always come back." I managed to say.

"You would say "I always come back'."

I smirked.

"I always come back."

"I will hold you to that." he whispered.

I smiled and then walked away with the dwarves.

Legolas' POV

I held onto her amulet and smiled as she walked away. The cold wind blew her hair around her and she looked over her shoulder at me. I smiled at her and then put her amulet around my neck and tucked it into my tunic. The stone was cool against my skin and I watched her walk up the mountain to the front gate.

"~May the Valar watch over you and keep you safe until you are once more at my side.~" I whispered.

Kasumi's POV

There was a barricade at the front gate.

"Uncle?!" Fili called.

I heard Thorin's booming voice through the barricade.

"Fili?! Kili is that you!?"

"Yes we are all here! And Lady Mist is here as well."

Once we were inside Thorin hugged his nephews. I smiled at their happiness and then he turned to me. He gave me a smile.

"You saved my nephew's life! I am in your debt Lady Mist."

I shook my head.

"Would have done anyway. You my friends."

He chuckled.

"You are improving."

I smiled but then became serious.

"Thorin must listen to me."

He waited.

"Must keep clear mind and….help Lake-Town people. Dragon kill homes."

"Smaug destroyed Lake-Town I know. I will help them, but I have also heard an elven host is….."

"Rider approaching! It is a wood elf!"

I turned and looked outside.

"Bows ready!"

"YAMETE!" (**STOP!**)

I screamed and in the blink of an eye I was on the other side of the barricade, though I know not how. I ran forward as Legolas rode up. I got in the way of their arrows and Thorin ordered them to lower their bows.

"What doing here?"

"What are you doing here."

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to warn you. My father is coming and…."

He stopped and I started to wonder why until I saw all the mist. I stopped looking around and looked at Legolas.

"You father?"

"My father is coming here with an army of elves. He wants some of the treasure inside the mountain."

_ Thorin is not going to like this. _


	7. Growing Feelings

Chapter 7

Growing Feelings

"You need go. They will kill you."

"You need to go and I know I do. But I had to warn you….I will never harm you or see you harmed. But I will stand with my father."

I knew he was torn between his loyalty to his father and whatever it was he felt for me. I touched his hand.

"Kore wa anata no seide wa arimasen." (**This is not your fault.**)

He looked at me, not knowing what I had said. I hugged him.

"Not to blame." I said.

He pushed me back and looked me in the eyes.

"Come with me. I will keep you safe I promise."

I knew he was telling the truth. I smiled sadly and shook my head.

"Can no abandon my friend."

"I cannot abandon my friends."

"I cannot abandon my friends. Thorin is good people."

"Thorin is a good person. And for that I am glad, that he is good to you."

I nodded and turned to go back he gently took my arm.

"I will try and persuade my father to see reason, but I can make no promises."

I smiled at him.

"All can do is try."

"All you can do is try."

I laughed and nodded.

"All you can do is try Legolas."

He moved closer and kissed my forehead.

"Be safe Kasumi."

I nodded and then went back to Thorin and the others. As I approached someone shouted to fire the arrows. I screamed and ran forward hoping to avoid the arrows, and once I again I ran straight through the barricade. I looked behind me and became even more confused. None of it made sense, the strange mist, how I had been able to just pass through the wall.

"Mist what in Durin's name…."

I shrugged, for I was just as confused as he was.

"Mist….father name me Mist for reason. Now know reason."

They all stared at me with expressions ranging from shock to amazed. I remembered what Legolas had said and shook my head.

"Thorin, elf army coming here."

He nodded.

"I know. The raven told us about Lake-Town and the elven host. There is nothing to worry about, none of our treasure shall go to those…._elves_."

The way he said elves my heart hurt a bit. Knowing now that I was an elf…..it hurt. Thorin was my friend and I would sooner die than see him or Fili, Kili and the others harmed. And Legolas would stand with his father and fight. I did not want any fighting.

"There is no need to worry. Our kin is coming from the Iron Hills, an army of strong dwarves."

Fear gripped my heart and I shook my head.

"What is it?" he asked.

"No need fighting. Talk." I said.

He sighed and shook his head.

"The elves do not want to talk. They made that clear when they locked us up."

"Must try talk. I will help." I said.

"Sometimes there is no other way Mist. You will not be harmed, I am fond of you and consider you one of my own. You have saved my life and my nephews. Your heart is the purest I have ever known, we will protect you."

I knew I was not going to get through to him. I sighed in defeat and said no more on the matter. I only hoped that Legolas had more luck with his father than I did with Thorin.

Legolas' POV

My father would not listen to me. No matter what I said or how hard I tried he still intended to march on the mountain.

"~Father, Kasumi is in that mountain! If you start a fight she could be hurt or worse killed!~"

"~Have you forgotten that she tried to kill you?~" he asked.

"~She would have never harmed me! Nor would I ever see her harmed in any way! I will stand beside you should you fight father, I love you and that I shall never change…..but if I must fight against you to protect her then I will without hesitation.~"

As I turned to leave he said,

"~You care about her.~"

I smiled but did not turn.

"~Yes father, I do. I care about her very much and I promised her I would never let her get hurt and it is a promise I intend to keep until the end of my life.~"

I walked off towards he mountain gate, hoping to tell Kasumi that my father still planned to march on Erebor.

Kasumi's POV

"Elf approaching!"

I ran to the barricade and smiled when I saw Legolas.

"Not shoot!" I said.

I went out to him and he smiled at me.

"Kasumi…my father still intends to march upon the mountain. He wants a share of the treasure."

I sighed.

"Thorin not listen."

"Thorin will not listen."

I nodded.

"Thorin will not listen. Thinks he protecting us."

"He thinks he is protecting you? Kasumi my father has a very large army. Should this come to a fight….."

I knew what would happen.

"Then we find way to stop before happen."

He smiled at me.

"The first part is good. You would say 'to stop it before it happens'."

I nodded.

"Do you have a plan?" he asked.

"No. I will in time."

He looked worried.

"Time is not on our side mellon nin. My father plans to come and speak with Thorin this very day."

"Naze anata no hitobito no ma no yona nikushimi ga aru nodeshou ka?" (**Why is there such hate between your people?**)

He raised his brow.

"Why so much hate between you?"

"My father and Thorin?"

I nodded. He sighed and shook his head.

"It is a long story and both will tell a slightly different story."

I looked out over the elven army. It was a story I knew all too well.

"I know it good."

"You know what?"

"The story. I know it good."

He chuckled and I realized I said something wrong again. I blushed and looked down.

"I know it well." he corrected.

"Hai. I know it well. I will do what I can." I said.

As I turned to leave he took my hand.

"Kasumi….please be careful. I do not want to believe the dwarf king would hurt you, but dwarves are a greedy race and the one you deal with now has been known to have a bad temper. If something happened to you I….I would never be able to forget it, nor would I ever be able to forgive the one who hurt you."

I smiled at him a little. I bowed and then looked at him again.

"Will not get hurt. Thorin never hurt me."

"I will not get hurt. Thorin would never hurt me."

I repeated what he said and he nodded.

"When all this is over I plan on teaching you westron completely."

I smiled.

"I would like that."

"Very good. But now I must return to my father. I will try again to make him see reason, but again I cannot promise anything."

He looked sad and very worried. I hugged him tightly. He was very still.

"Karera wa yoku naru mae ni monogoto ga tsuneni akka suru hitsuyo ga arimasu. Mother used to tell me that. Thing must always get worse before get better."

I pulled away, thinking he was probably a little uncomfortable with me hugging him.

"I must go. Thorin will wonder where I am."

He nodded and kissed my hand. He left and I smiled.

"Watashi wa nani ga anata kara watashi o hanarete mimashou koto wa arimasen." (**I will never let anything take me away from you.**) I whispered.

I went back into the mountain, but Thorin was not there.

"Where is Thorin?" I asked.

They all looked a little concerned. I heard the sound of coins moving around and I walked towards the sound. An older dwarf took my arm.

"I do not think that is a good idea my lady."

I gave him a questioning look. He sighed.

"A sickness lies on that treasure hoard. It drove his grandfather mad and I fear it may be doing the same to him. If you want to go down there I cannot stop you….but be careful."

I looked at him seriously.

"Gandalf say I be Thorin voice of reason. I must try."

He nodded and I walked off to find Thorin.


	8. The Cure

**A short but touching and important chapter! Miss Kitty Kawaii I am so very happy to hear that you enjoy this story! It makes my day to hear that people enjoy my stories so arigato!**

* * *

Chapter 8

The Cure

I would not deny that the treasury was quite a sight to behold. I saw Thorin digging through piles of treasure. I bit my lower lip and then took a deep breath. I walked towards Thorin and put my hand on his shoulder. He turned and looked at me.

"What is it Mist?"

He did not sound like himself. I gave him a concerned look.

"You not yourself Thorin. I worried for you."

He narrowed his eyes.

"Balin put you up to this! He had a woman…"

I put my arms around him.

"Yamete! Stop! This not you Thorin. My friend Thorin is a good person and….and honor man. I not want to lose best friend. I care for you like brother. None put me up to anything, I come to you myself. We may not know other for very long, but I care about what happen to you and always will. Please not lose your mind to lifeless objects like….like…..treasure hoard. Would break my heart."

I stood there with my arms around him for a few more minutes before I pulled away and walked off. I knew he needed time to think and I would give him that. I could only hope my words had done their job. As I walked back to the others Balin looked at me with hope in his old eyes.

"I spoke at him. Now we wait."

"You spoke to him my dear."

I smiled and nodded.

"I spoke to him."

"Well I hope he will listen to you. He is quite fond of you."

I smiled a bit and nodded. I was hoping beyond hope that Thorin would think hard about what I had said. I walked through the mountain and found a few rays of light peeking through fallen rubble. I moved rocks away until they all came falling forward. I only just managed to get out of the way. When the dust cleared away I saw the a doorway. The doors were falling off their hinges. I carefully climbed over the fallen rocks and into the room. It was definitely a boy's room. There were tapestries hanging on the walls and several weapons as well. I smiled a little when I saw several photos. As I walked over I stepped on something. I looked down to see another photo with cracked glass. I gently picked it up and blew off the dust. There was an older dwarf with a grey beard, there were gold ornaments decorating it. Another dwarf stood beside him, he had only one eye. A dwarf woman stood next to the one eyed dwarf, she had dark hair that fell down in curls but there were also several braids. She had a bit of beard, but she was beautiful. In front of the three adult dwarves were three younger ones. One was definitely Thorin, even though he could have been no more than perhaps 16 in the picture. Next to him was another male dwarf who looked a little like him.

"Sokode kare wa, ototo o motte ita. Kare wa ima doko ni iru nodarou ka." (**So he had a brother. I wonder where he went.**)

On Thorin's right there was a little dwarf girl. I smiled, for she was holding onto her brother's leg as though someone would take him away. I cleared away the broken glass and set back on the shelf with all the other photos. I could sense someone behind me. I turned and there stood Thorin. I looked at the picture and then back at him with a smile.

"I never had brother or sister. I love my parents but they gone too. They die when I was 18. Not even my blood parents but still they love me." I said.

He walked forward and looked at the picture.

"My sister and I are the only ones left in our family. Azog the Defiler beheaded our grandfather, he killed our father and my brother was killed in battle. My mother died as well." he said softly.

I put my hand on his shoulder and he looked at me. I gave him a warm smile.

"They always with you. In your heart. My blood parents give me up, I always think because my ears different and I am different, that they did not want me. But I still had loving parents. They protected me, taught me, cared for me. I could never have asked for better people to raise me." I said.

He smiled a little. He pulled me into his arms which surprised me.

"You were right Mist. You were absolutely right about that treasure. And you are right about my family. I know not what I would have done if you were not here. Thank you Mist."

I hugged him and smiled.

"No thank me. I not need thanking. Would have done anyway."

He chuckled and pulled away.

"When all this is over, you will always have a home in Erebor. My family is your family. You have done so much for me when you hardly knew me. I promise you I will not let my mind be taken by the treasure."

His words filled my heart with joy. Tears of happiness welled in my eyes.

"Arigato Thorin…..oni-chan." (**brother.**)

He smiled and nodded.


	9. Thorin's Gift

**I have big plans for this story! I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 9

Thorin's Gift

Legolas' POV

As I promised, I tried again to convince my father to leave. And again he refused. I was growing frustrated and angry. One of the lake men started to shout about a woman. I turned and the was Kasumi walking down towards us. I smiled.

"Kasumi." I whispered.

I went to her and she smiled when she saw me. She flew into my arms. I held her tight as though someone would take her from me.

"Legolas. I am back."

I chuckled.

"So you are."

She laughed and pressed herself against me. I realized she missed me as I had missed her. I pulled back and took her amulet from my neck. Once more I placed it back around hers and she smiled.

"Did they….did they throw you out?" I asked gently.

She shook her head.

"Thorin sent me to….talk to you father."

"You would say, 'talk to your father'."

"Thorin sent me to talk to your father."

I nodded and led her to my father. When he saw her he narrowed his eyes. I challenged him with a stare and stood in front of Kasumi.

"She has come to speak with you on behalf of Thorin Oakenshield."

He looked at her with a raised brow.

"I am waiting."

"I come behalf of my brother Thorin…."

"Your brother?"

She took a deep breath.

"He has make me part of he family. He wants to help Lake-Town people, he feel responsible for dead homes. He do no want to start war, he will no give you anything because you no deserve anything after what you do to us. I see Legolas rewarded for helping me. He no send any gold until elf host be dismissed. He no trust the elves." she said.

She did very well and I was highly impressed. She smiled at me and my heart fluttered. However my father grabbed her.

"Adar no!" I snarled.

Kasumi jumped up and kicked his chest, which caused him to fly backwards.

"No ever touch me!"

I touched her arm and she looked at me.

"Never touch me."

She nodded.

"Never touch me."

I nodded and she smiled a little at me. My father stood up and glared at her. She did not back down, she stood tall and stared right back at him. She looked at Bard.

"I leave you decide."

I leaned close to her.

"I leave you to decide."

She nodded.

"I leave you to decide."

With those words she turned and left back towards the mountain. I chased after her.

"Kasumi wait!"

She stopped and looked at me. I took her hand and looked down.

"I need no reward from you, and I have changed my mind. Should this turn to a fight I will stand with you. My father is wrong and even though in some ways Thorin is wrong, he is more right in this matter."

She smiled and threw her arms around me.

"Arigato Legolas."

I knew this meant thank you and I wrapped my arms around her. She kissed my cheek and then went back to Erebor.

Kasumi's POV

When I got back to the mountain, Fili told me that Thorin was looking for me. I nodded and went to find him. He was among the treasure and I became scared.

"Thorin?" I asked.

He turned and smiled at me a bit. In his hand was a beautiful green stone. It was quite large and oval shaped. He walked forward.

"I know you have no love of treasure and probably have no use for it. But I want you to have this, you are part of my family now. This stone is beautiful, though I do not remember seeing it ever before. I wish for you to have it, as a reminder that no matter where you go you will always have a home and a family in Erebor."

I smiled and took the stone. It was warm, very warm. It was indeed very beautiful.

"Arigato Thorin, brother."

He smiled and nodded. I sat in the main hall with the others that night. I was holding the stone in my arms. It almost felt as though it were alive.

Every night I would go over the English I had learned. I was improving, though not as quickly as I would have liked, but I was still learning. I put the stone into my bag and then tried to get some sleep.


	10. Voice of Reason

Chapter 10

Voice of Reason

Bofur shook me gently the next morning.

"Come along now lass, there are people approaching the gates."

I nodded and got up. I looked through the gate and saw Legolas, Bard, and Thranduil. I took a deep breath and listened.

"Mist has already told you I will not allow any treasure to pass from this mountain until Thranduil and his elves depart. I want to help your people, I am the one responsible for the destruction of Lake-Town." said Thorin.

"The elven king is my friend and has never done wrong by me. Or has Lady Mist been telling you biased information because of her dislike for him?"

I narrowed my eyes.

"I have no been doing that!"

"I have not been doing that." said Balin.

"I have not been doing that! You are one who put hands on me!"

I realized what I said and immediately regretted it. Pure rage was on Thorin's face.

"YOU DID WHAT!?"

I had to do something and fast!

"How dare you lay a finger on her!"

I touched Thorin's arm and he looked at me.

"Do not let anger blind your judgment." I said.

His eyes softened a bit and he nodded. He turned back to Thranduil.

"Now more than ever I never let you have anything. Leave so that I may help the people of Lake-Town. I do not trust your elven trickery."

I nodded in approval and I heard someone grip the handle of their sword.

"There no need for fight. Take your hand off your sword Thranduil." I said.

Someone chuckled and I smiled a bit. I smiled because I knew it was Legolas.

"Adar, Thorin has made it clear he will give you nothing and I think he is right."

"Legolas…"

"You do not deserve anything and you know it." Legolas continued.

The shock on Thranduil's face almost made me laugh. I held it in and Legolas looked at me. He gave me a small but sweet smile and I beamed back at him. I swore I saw a faint blush on his cheeks. I lowered my eyes and peered at him from beneath my lashes.

"Mist?"

I snapped out of my trance and looked at Thorin.

"They tell me that you would see this Legolas rewarded."

I bit my lip nervously.

"Tell me why you said this?"

"He save my life once. He help me before and have been very kind to me. He is a good person."

I thought I saw Thorin's lips twitch, and he slowly nodded.

"Then I agree he should have something."

I smiled and hugged him. He chuckled and pat my back. I pulled back and smiled at Legolas.

"Very well I shall…."

Thorin stopped and several people turned around.

"Orcs!"

I rushed forward and saw the orc I had fought in Lake-Town. I narrowed my eyes and looked at Thorin.

"Watashi wa kaiketsu suru sukoa o motte imasu." (**I have a score to settle.**)

I did not wait for him to respond and I climbed over the wall. Legolas grabbed my arm. I turned and looked at him.

"Kasumi…."

I hugged him tight and kissed his cheek before running at the large orc.


	11. Elven Samurai

Chapter 11

Elven Samurai

I did not care if no one else was going to fight. I hated that orc for what he did to Legolas and it was going to cost him his life. I heard shouting behind me and saw the other rushing to join the fight. I smiled and jumped up as I collided with the orcs. I made eye contact with the big one and went forward. I decapitated every other orc that got in my way.

"Anatatowatashi wa shuryo suru nanika o motte iru." (**You and I have something to finish.**)

He held up his large mace like weapon and swung at me. I ducked and shoved my sword into his arm. He pulled it out and back handed me. I went flying backwards and my back hit a rock.

_ That is really going to hurt in the morning._

"Subete anata ga eta kotodesu ka?!" (**Is that all you got?!**)

He growled and charged forward. I stayed where I was until he was only inches away and then planted my feet firmly on his chest. I smirked and with all the strength I had, pushed him back and lifted myself up. I stood on his chest and put my sword through his head.

"Anata no shi wa Kimuro no musume de kimashita." (**Your death came at the hand of the daughter of Kimuro.**)

"MIST MOVE!"

I leaned back as a spear came flying and hit Thorin in the chest.

"Chigau!" (**No!**)

I ran to Thorin and he fell to his knees. I put my arm around his shoulders and gently lay him back.

"Lies still." I said.

"Mist behind…"

I turned and blocked the attack of a monstrous pale orc.

"I will have his head!" he said.

Anger coursed through me and boiled my blood. I stood up, still holding him back.

"Anata ga kare o kizutsukeru koto wa arimasen! Anata no jinsei wa, ima no watashi ni zokushi, watashi wa anata kara sore o toru tsumorida!" (**You will never hurt him! Your life belongs to me and I am going to take it from you!**)

I forced him back and swung but he blocked. The adrenaline was wearing off and I now realized what I was doing. I was scared, but I would not let him see that. The area started to was soon covered in a fog, but it only surrounded the orc and myself. I smirked when he started to look around for me.

"Anata ga miru koto ga dekinai mono o kizutsukeru koto wa dekimasen." (**You cannot hurt what you cannot see.**) I hissed.

Normally I would have just killed him right away, but I wanted him to suffer for what he did to Thorin. I cut off his hand and he screamed in pain. I kicked him down and the fog started to disappear. The other rocs had fled and I saw large birds flying above us. I put my blade to the orc's throat and everyone was staring at me.

Legolas' POV

The fog cleared and she was. Kasumi was standing with Azog the Defiler on his knees, her blade to his throat. I saw the two youngest dwarves go to Thorin and help him up.

Kasumi's POV

The spear had hit Thorin in the chest, but he would live. I had some skill as a healer and I would keep him alive. I leaned closer to the orc.

"You kill Thorin's grandfather and he father. Now you pay with your miserable life! I am Kasumi Sakuraba, Elven Samurai and Kimuro Sakuraba's daughter. Jigoku ni iku! (**Go to hell!**)"

I took off his head with one swift move of my blade and it rolled across the ground. I ran to Thorin and lay him down.

"Mist…I am sorry…."

"Kuchidome! (**Hush!**) You must save strength! You not going to die, I can save you, shikashi (**but**) you must be still. You understand?"

He nodded and I immediately went to work.


	12. Devotion

Chapter 12

Devotion

Legolas' POV

A tent had been set up around Thorin and Kasumi. It had already been 3 hours since she had started trying to heal him. My father wished to leave and was growing impatient. After another 2 hours Kasumi finally emerged. She looked tired and her hands were covered in blood. The two young dwarves ran to her and she smiled and nodded. I knew this meant that Thorin would live. I was smiling until she fell to the ground. I shouted her name and ran to her. Several of the dwarves drew their swords but I did not care.

"Please let me through!"

"Stay where you are elf!" one spat.

I narrowed my eyes.

"Let me through! I want to make sure she is alright! Please!"

"Let him through!"

The young dwarf with the dark hair and brown eyes said it. They let me through and I knelt down beside Kasumi. I felt her forehead and checked her pulse. She was alive, she had more than likely collapsed from exhaustion. I told the other dwarves this and they seemed relieved.

"You love her." said one with a braided moustache.

I looked at him in shock.

"That I do not! She is….my friend."

Even I knew I was lying to myself. I picked her up and the dwarves reached for their weapons again.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"To keep her safe."

The bald dwarf got in front of me.

"She is one of us! Thorin's sister and a friend to us all. Hand her over, we shall be the ones keeping her safe."

I did not want to start a fight. I sighed and handed her to the bald dwarf. He carried her back into the tent. Tauriel came up next to me.

"~Your father wants to leave. He is growing very impatient.~"

I sighed and nodded.

"~Very well. Tell him I will be there in 5 minutes, no more.~"

She nodded and left. I walked to the dwarf, Kili, and he looked at me.

"Will she wake within the next 5 minutes?" I asked hopefully.

"I am not sure, I doubt it. She needs rest and constant attention. And I know your father probably wants to leave."

I nodded and looked over my shoulder.

"Yes and his patience is hanging on by a thread." I looked back at him. "When she wakes please tell her that I will write to her, and that I promise to see her again."

He smiled a little.

"I will. Now you should go before a completely different war starts."

I smirked and then left.

Kasumi's POV

I heard voices when I started to wake up.

"…..up until dawn…..helping you….."

As I lay there, the voices became clearer.

"She collapsed right outside the tent."

That was Balin's voice.

"But she will be alright?"

My eyes flew open and I sat straight up. Balin was blocking Thorin's view and Bofur smiled at me.

"Why not ask her yourself?"

Balin moved and I smiled. I stood up wand walked to Thorin. I knelt down and he sat up.

"Mist! You are safe."

I smiled and nodded.

"Take a lot more to kill me."

He chuckled and hugged me.

"I am relieved to know you are alright."

"Is Mist awake?!"

Kili came stumbling into the tent and looked at me.

"Your elf friend, he wanted to talk with you but I did not know when you would wake up. They left but if you hurry you can catch them."

I grabbed my bag and then bolted from the tent. I ran as fast as I possibly could.

"LEGOLAS!"

I was screaming his name at the top of my lungs. I could see him and after more shouting he turned. I went faster and faster until I was in his arms. I smiled the minute I felt his arms hold me.

"Kasumi! I was so afraid you would never wake."

I pulled away and smiled at him.

"Take a lot more to kill me."

"It takes a lot more to kill you."

"It takes a lot more to kill you."

He laughed. I loved his laugh, it was clear and full of life. I took my amulet off and put it in his hand.

"Kasumi I cannot take this."

I smiled.

"I want you to have. So can always remember me. Thorin does not like the elves. I may not see you again." I said sadly.

I looked down so he would not see my tears. He gently lifted my chin and smiled softly.

"I promise we will see each other again."

He kissed my forehead, yet his lips lingered. I closed my eyes and when he pulled back I opened them. His own eyes had tears in them. I hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"I….wi….will…..miss you." I said.

He smiled brightly and hugged me tightly.

"Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au'. My heart shall weep until it sees thee again."

I smiled at him.

"Sayonara."

With one last kiss on the cheek I turned and left. I smiled to myself. I would wait a thousand years for him. If elves were immortal I would wait forever, but only for him. When I reached Erebor, Thorin smiled at me and so did the others. Thorin gave me a room that was still intact and then left me to rest. The sheets had been cleaned as had the blankets. I sat down and the stone rolled out of my bag. It was a beautiful green color and the firelight made it shine. It was smooth to the touch and yet there was something strange about it. I held it in my hands and then it began to move. My eyes widened and I dropped it onto the bed. It wiggled until a crack started to appear on it. Then more cracks connected to the first and then it shattered. A creature the size of a small dog was there. It had wings and a long neck. It had large green eyes and green and silver scales. There intricate swirls and designs on it's face. It was adorable and it was looking at me. It crawled up my leg and nuzzled against my stomach. I smiled and put my hand on it's hand. For some reason I just knew it was a girl. She looked into my eyes.

"Dragon." I said.

She tilted her head.


	13. A Dragon

**Now I am going to be combining some Eragon and very little Game of Thrones to this story. Mostly for the dragon and it will mostly be Eragon.**

* * *

Chapter 13

A Dragon

My first thought was Thorin. He would never allow her to stay, but I was not going to make her go off on her own. Maybe if I could raise it….

I got up and went to the door. Balin was walking by.

"Send for Thorin dozo. Tell him must hurry."

He nodded and I closed the door. The dragon had fallen off the bed and was now coming towards me. I smiled and knelt down.

"Anata wa totemo utsukushidesu. Watashi wa anata o yobu…Emerald." (**You are so beautiful. I shall call you…Emerald.**)

A sudden knock made us both jump. I picked up Emerald and put her in my bag.

"Uchigawa ni taizai." (**Stay inside.**)

I closed the flap and opened the door.

"Is everything alright?" Thorin asked.

"Come inside dozo."

I closed the door and looked at him nervously.

"Thorin…you not like dragon do you?"

"Dragons are wicked creatures Mist. They owe allegiance to no one and are ridden with greed."

"What if raised by good person? Not born evil, can only be raised evil. Can also be raised good."

He sighed.

"I doubt it but I have yet to see anything of that sort happen. Why are you asking me these things?"

Before I could answer, Emerald started making noises in my bag. Thorin looked over and took a step forward. I held out my arm and opened the flap of my bag. Emerald crawled out and crawled up my arm to my shoulder.

"Mist! Where did that thing come from?!"

"Stone you give me, was egg. Dragon egg. She not evil like dragon who take mountain. I can raise her to be good! Dozo! Give me chance Thorin." I begged.

He looked at Emerald. She was hiding under my long hair. It almost looked like she was wearing a wig. I laughed when she nuzzled my cheek. I could tell Thorin did not like it. I took Emerald in my arms and looked at Thorin.

"I can do it! Let me try."

He sighed and then nodded. I smiled.

"However there are rules! Dragons eat meat. You will have to hunt for it's food and if it attacks any of the others I will kill it."

I nodded and he left. I set Emerald down on the bed and then fell back onto the soft blankets. Emerald put her head on my stomach and we both fell asleep.

Thorin's POV

A dragon egg! How could I have not known? Still even I had to admit that the small creature did not look evil. It's eyes were large and full of wonder and curiosity, and it seemed to love Mist. Dwalin stopped me.

"What is on your mind?"

"That stone I gave to Mist…..it was an egg! A dragon egg."

His eyes widened.

"Then we must kill it!"

I grabbed his arm.

"No! Mist will never let anyone hurt it and….I told her I would give her a chance to raise it, to be good. I gave her rules and so I forbid anyone to harm that creature."

"Thorin, we just won Erebor back from a dragon. Now you would let another one live here? What if it brings more dragons here?"

"It is strange but I do not believe it will."

"How could you know?"

"Because of the way it acted with Mist. It hid under her hair and it was very affectionate towards her. I do not think it will ever harm her. But we must be cautious either way."

Dwalin nodded and I knew I had to tell the rest of the company.

Kasumi's POV

When I woke up Emerald was still there. I smiled and she opened her eyes. I sat up and stretched. She spread out her wings and stretched her neck.

"Hoka no min'na o mitasu tame ni junbi ga dekite?" (**Ready to meet everyone else?**)

She backed away and then crawled into my bag. I chuckled and picked up the bag. I pulled my hair back and then walked outside. I saw Kili on my way down. He rushed up to me.

"Is it really true?"

I smiled and opened the flap of my bag. Emerald lifted her head up and looked at Kili curiously.

"A real dragon! It looks different then what I imagined. Certainly different then Smaug."

"She."

"So it's a female? What is her name?"

"Emerald."

He smiled and we walked down. The rest of the dwarves were there. They all looked nervous, angry and a little scared. Thorin looked at me.

"They do not like it Mist."

I sighed and took Emerald from my bag. They all gasped and took a step back. I set her down and she hid behind my legs. Kili knelt down and stretched out his hand. Emerald looked to me and I nodded. She slowly crawled towards Kili. She sniffed his hand, then flapped her wings and fell backwards. I started to laugh and so did Kili.

"This dragon is not to be harmed. She is under Mist's protection and is her responsibility. Unless she attacks someone and kills them she is to be left alone."

The all agreed, some very reluctantly. I smiled and Emerald crawled up my leg.

"You get stay." I said.

She seemed to understand and started to flap her wings and jump around. I laughed and then sat down to eat. Emerald was looking at me for meat and I finished quickly.

"Mist where are you going?"

I pantomimed using a bow and he nodded.

"Be careful. Come back in 2 days." he warned.

I opened my bag and Emerald crawled inside. Kili let me use his bow until I could get my own. There were not too many deer or rabbits near the mountain so I had to go towards the woods. I knew I was not allowed to go in, especially after what happened last time. The sun was beginning to set when I saw the rabbit go by. I got down but Emerald jumped and glided forward. I smiled when she caught the rabbit.

_ Watashi wa subete no nochi ni yumi o hitsuyo to shimasen ne. _(**I guess I do not need a bow after all.**)

Emerald looked at me. It almost seemed as though she knew what I was thinking. I knelt down and she came over to me. I stroked the top of her head and she made cute little noises. I found myself thinking about Legolas again. He seemed to be all I could think about this past day. I sighed and laid back onto the grass.

"Watashi wa kare o nogasuga, watashi wa futatabi kare o miru koto wanai koto ga arimasu." (**I miss him, but I may never see him again.**)

Tears welled in my eyes and when I blinked they fell. I looked at Emerald and she tilted her head. I smiled sadly.

"Sore wa mondaide wanai. Ima wa chigaimasu." (**It matters not. Not anymore.**)

Emerald flapped her wings and jumped. I smiled when she managed to stay in the air for a few seconds.

"Watashi wa anata ga tonde sa reru kongetsusue made ni chigainai." (**I bet by the end of the week you will be flying.**)

She jumped around excitedly and I laughed.

"Sa, watashitachi wa yoi shibarakunoaida, anata o jizoku suru no ni jubun'na shokuryo o motte iru koto o kakunin suru hitsuyo ga arimasu." (**Come on, we need to make sure we have enough food to last you for a good while.**)

She followed me as I walked off. I took another look towards the woods and sighed sadly.

"I will see you again. Not yet…not yet." I whispered.


	14. The Rescue

Chapter 14

The Rescue

Emerald grew more and more everyday. And as she grew, Thorin became more and more uncertain. Balin taught me English and I had become fluent, but I still spoke Japanese whenever I did not have to speak English. I taught Emerald how to talk, but she could only communicate with me through my thoughts.

After a year and a half since Emerald had hatched I woke up screaming. A guard burst into the room sword drawn.

"My lady!? Is everything alright?"

I jumped up and ran past him to Thorin's room. He was gone. The guard caught up to me and I turned to him.

"Where is Thorin?!"

"He and Master Dwalin went out riding."

I ran back to my room, dressed, and grabbed my sword. I would not lose Thorin, and if my dream was a vision of the future…..I did not have much time. I ran outside and mounted my horse. Emerald came from her spot on the slopes of the mountain.

_ "Kasumi you must not go alone!"_

I looked at her.

"Watashi wa sentaku no yochi wanai! Anata wa, mada iki no hi o suru koto ga dekizu, watashi wa anata o shoshitsu suru kiken wa arimasen!" (**I have no choice! You cannot breath fire yet and I will not risk losing you.**)

_ "Shikashi, watashi wa tasukeru koto ga dekiru! Anata wa totemo I. Ishi soshite shinu baai."_

"Anata ga koko ni taizai suru tame no subete no yori oku no riyu. Watashi no yujin ni shite kudasai." (**All the more reason for you to stay. Please my friend.**)

She did not like it but she agreed. I rode off towards the forest. I remembered my dream and knew that Thorin and Dwalin were near a large rock. I reached the rock but they were nowhere to be found.

"THORIN!?"

I called his name several times but there was no answer.

_ "Kasumi! They are under attack!"_

I knew I would never get to them in time. Unless…..

_ "Emerald! I need you!"_

She landed beside me and my horse spooked. I was thrown off and the horse ran back towards Erebor. Emerald laid out her wing and I climbed up onto her back.

"Hurry!"

She took off and I started looking for Thorin.

"There! I see them!"

Orcs were all around them. Anger burned in my heart.

"Watashitachiha, sorera o subete korosu!" (**We kill them all!**)

_ "Yorokonde!"_ (**With pleasure!**)

She let out a loud roar and we dove down. The orcs looked up terrified, Emerald landed and I jumped off her back with my sword drawn. I ran at the orcs without hesitation. Emerald lashed her tail at them and stomped on them. The rest of the orcs ran off and I ran to Thorin and Dwalin. Thorin was on one knee with his sword holding him up.

"Thorin!"

I ran and knelt beside him. He was bleeding badly. Dwalin was bleeding too but he only had a few cuts here and there.

"He will never make it back in time. And I have no healing skills." I said.

Dwalin put one large hand on my shoulder.

"But you can get him back lass. Only you can ride that great beast."

_ "I thought you to him about all that beast business."_

I looked at Emerald and smiled.

"Kare wa idaina'-ju to nobeta. Dakara, kihontekini wa anata ga dore dake sodai ninshiki shita." (**He said 'great' beast. So it was basically recognizing how magnificent you are.**)

She seemed please and lowered her wings.

"Can you carry two?"

She nodded and Dwalin helped me get Thorin on her back. I climbed on behind him and Dwalin nodded. He looked at Emerald.

"Bear them safely."

She nodded and took off towards Erebor. I held onto Thorin and held on tight to Emerald as well. We got there in no time and Emerald landed right in front of the entrance. She let me down and then a few guards helped me get Thorin down. They rushed him off to the healers and I ran after him. Emerald flew around the mountain to Thorin's window. She looked concerned and I knew she was. The healers tended to Thorin and I waited anxiously by the window.

_ "Everything will be alright. He is strong and we were quick to get him here." _

_ "I hope you are right Emerald."_

She nudged my arm and I smiled a little. The healer left and I sat down in a chair. Emerald rested her head on the windowsill. Fili, Kili and Dis came into the room.

"Mist are you alright?" Dias asked.

"I am perfectly fine. Has Dwalin returned safely?" I asked.

She nodded and then she went to Thorin's bedside. We all sat there in silence, waiting for Thorin to wake up. It was not until about 2 hours later that he finally did.

"Where….where am I?" he asked.

"You are safe brother."

"Dwalin? Our sister?" he asked.

"Both safe. Mist is here."

I walked forward and Thorin looked at me.

"How did you get me back so quickly?"

I looked at Emerald and she looked inside.

"You…..you rode the dragon? You rode her back here with me?"

I waited for him to start yelling but it never came. He sat up and looked straight at Emerald.

"Thank you Emerald. Thank you for saving my life."

_"I would sooner die than let Kasumi lose her brother. Or any of you. I shall forever guard all of you with my life."_

I told Thorin what she said and he smiled.

"What of the elves? They will arrive soon. Will Dis be stepping in again?" I asked.

"Yes…."

"No."

We both looked at her. She smiled and put her hand on my shoulder.

"I think that Mist should take this one." Dis said.

My eyes widened and I looked at Thorin. He was smiling at me. He took my hands.

"I think that is a very good idea."

My jaw dropped and I looked at Emerald. She was smiling with her eyes. I sighed and then nodded.

"As you wish."

Thorin had sent me to Rivendell in his place. He also sent Kili with me. The other dwarves had gone by horse, but wherever I went, Emerald went too. Kili and I decided to fly.

Legolas' POV

When we arrived in Imladris there was an unusual excitement. Elves were running about and clearing a large space. I heard the word 'dragon' in their chatter but they were moving and talking so fast. The wind started to blow strong and fast.

"~Make way!~" said an elf.

I moved just in time to see a dragon land in the large space the elves had made. My eyes widened in amazement. The dragon was large with four legs and large wings. It was an emerald green with silver swirls and designs. It's horns were decorated with a gold ring at the base of each one. However what caught my attention was the woman riding it. It was Kasumi. The dragon spread it's wing so she could slide down along with the dwarf Kili. The dragon lowered it's head and she stroked the snout. The dragon closed it's eyes and seemed to enjoy it. I was frozen where I stood, the amulet she had given me 60 years ago seemed to warm my skin and my heart.

"Kasumi." I said.

Kasumi's POV

I slowly turned and looked upon a face I had not seen in a long time.

_ "Dakara, kore wa anata ga so hinpan ni kangaeru hansamuerufudesu ka?" _(**So is this the handsome elf you think about so often?**)

I smiled.

"Hai. Watashi wa 60 no nagai nenkan, maiban kare ni tsuite yumemite kita." (**Yes. I have dreamed about him every night for 60 long years.**)

Emerald nudged me towards him and I slowly walked forward.

"Hello Legolas, my old friend."

"Kasumi…..at long last I see you again. And with a dragon no less."

I smiled and looked at Emerald.

"This is Emerald. She hatched the night that you and the elves left. She thinks you are very handsome."

His eyes were wide in shock the entire time I was speaking. I smiled and raised my brows.

"What is it?"

"You have improved so much. How I have longed to speak with you without language boundaries. You named her Emerald? She is certainly as beautiful and magnificent as any jewel. She looks nothing like the dragons I have always pictured in my mind, she looks kind hearted and loyal."

I took his hand and led him to her.

"I raised her to be good. Thorin was very suspicious and wary of her. Yet as the years passed she has proven to be a good dragon the way I promised she would be. You can touch her."

Emerald leaned forward and Legolas slowly raised his hand. It came to a rest on her snout and I smiled.


End file.
